The Breeding Experiment
by Fencergrl81
Summary: The Flock is older now but still running for their lives from the Erasers when Fang and Max are taken back to the School! How will Max and Fang deal when the School decides it's time to breed? Occurs after School's Out-Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Max POV

"Max! Max! Wake up!"

I groaned loudly and turned over to smother my head in my pillow, desperate for 5 more minutes of beauty sleep.

"Maaaax! You promised!" I opened my eyes just wide enough to see Nudge leaning over me, already dressed, and jumping up and down. Nudge is part of my Flock, one of five, and the loudest. I looked over at the Flock to see Fang smirking at me in my bead head state. I threw a pillow in his general direction but he ducked easily. The rest were all lounging around near the couches waiting to go: Angel, who's a sweet little 11 year old; Gasman, who everyone calls Gazzy, is 14; Iggy, who's blind but don't let that fool you, he can manage to get to the kitchen when dessert is ready in 4 seconds flat, and Fang, my silent hero, are both 17 just like me. Fang must have gotten them all up while I was still enjoying the benefits of a safehouse.

Our hotel here in California wasn't exactly the safest place (which probably would have been a metal vault) but no Erasers had tried to attack us...yet

I managed to pick my self up and go into the bathroom to change into a pair of cute new jeans Nudge had bought me and a form-fitting shirt from Abercrombie. Popping out of the bathroom I grabbed my stuff.

"Let's get going if we have to. The beach might start to get crowded after lunch." I relented.

This announcement was greeted with cheers from all around. Even Fang, who normally is stoic and unemotional, looked excited at this chance to be a normal kid for once. California was the first safe place we had been in a very long time and all of us were eager to enjoy a few minutes of tranquility and not having to worry about the evil Erasers chasing us.

When we finally arrived at the beach, I changed into my two-piece swimsuit and waltzed out onto the beach. I wandered over to Fang who was looking mighty fine in his swim trunks that were black with a silver strip down the side. He seemed to be checking me out as I walked over….but no that was probably my imagination…I laid down next to him on the towel and stretched out, eager to soak up as much sun as possible. "This place was a perfect choice," Fang said looking over at me. "I'm just happy that those dang Erasers seem to have lost us, though do you really think that they have gone away? It seems a little too quiet," I murmured, voicing the fears that had been festering within me for the last two eraserless days. Fang just gave me a look that said "can't you just relax for once?" I sighed and decided that I might as well enjoy what time we had for now.

We sat contentedly in the sun for along time just enjoying the feeling of relaxation. I looked around and counted up my baby chicks who were all starting to grow up now. Iggy and Gazzy were engaging in a water fight while Nudge was busy trying to attract the attention of a cute guy playing volleyball. Angel was in the ocean probably talking to fish. For the first time in a while, I finally felt truly content. We had been here a week, hiding out in the hotel room we had rented, making sure that the Erasers weren't following us but I still had this weird nagging sensation that it was too perfect. I decided not to worry the flock and re-voice my fears.

The feeling intensified exponentially. Alarmed, I turned to alert Fang but just as I started to speak, Fang pointed to a cloud of Erasers flying towards the beach at a swift rate.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy! Get over here now! Our buddies are back!" I yelled. Almost immediatly they were all by my side ready to fight.

"Let's kick some Eraser butts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Erasers were pelting towards us at an astonishing rate! "They must have had some new upgrades" I whispered to Fang who, like me, was preparing to fight. I flexed my muscles, crouched down and waited for the Erasers to come. They hit like a wave of arrows shooting down. Some missed and went slamming into the sand but I heard an "ooof!" and I knew that some had hit their target. I ran towards the nearest Eraser and punched him full in the face. He growled and grabbed my hand but I swept my legs under him and knocked him to the ground. I looked around to see my flock all engaged in their various battles. Nudge was throwing sand in an Erasers eye, Gazzy was up in the air fighting an Eraser. He boxed the Erasers ears causing his eardrums to rupture, sending him screaming down to the ground. Angel was hovering just over the water concentrating on something. I was about to fly over and intercept the Eraser that was shooting towards her but suddenly a huge shark shot out of the water and grabbed the Eraser's leg, pulling him back down into the ocean. _Ahhh, that's what she was doing._ Iggy and Fang were back to back knocking out Erasers left and right. "Max! Watch out! Behind you!" I heard someone yell but before I could turn around an Eraser's fist was slamming into the back of my skull causing me to black out.

I woke up a few seconds later with my hands and legs incarcerated by plastic ties. I struggled to look around and saw that I was being held by an Eraser and we were flying surrounded by Erasers. I heard some of the Erasers whispering. "What about the other one?" "What other one?" "We were supposed to bring back both!" _Who else were they supposed to capture!?!_ _I hope it's not Angel. I don't think she could handle having to be back at the School. Because where else could they be taking me?_ "Oh, don't worry. Boss has a plan to get the other one." Their voice faded away and I strained my ears to hear the plan but I only caught on to the last part. "Knowing them, it will definitely work out."


End file.
